


The Final Battle

by oliveskinblackhair



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humour, M/M, implied paintball fight, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveskinblackhair/pseuds/oliveskinblackhair
Summary: Baz decides to end Baz Vs Simon once and for all... in a Paintball Fight.





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! This is my first fanfic, hope like it!  
> This is set roughly a few weeks before the epilogue. Any inaccuracy on my part is deeply regretted.

PENNY

Simon and I are curled up on either side of the couch, watching the Mindy Project (I suggested it. Simon wanted to watch Doctor Who, but I said he needed to watch other brilliant shows as well.) (He likes it. Not complained so far, and we are on Season 4.) when the doorbell rings.

Simon immediately tenses up and looks at me in horror.

I roll my eyes .“Merlin and Morgana, Si. You look great. Stop worrying. It’s just Baz.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are right,” he says, looking unsure. I laugh and go open the door. 

  
Basilton Pitch is standing on my Welcome mat, in a black button down and expensive jeans, looking extremely bored.  
And nervous.

Once you start paying attention, try to look through the façade of boredom fixed in his face, you start noticing small, extremely small details which you couldn’t see before. Like right now, I can see his eyes flicking to the couch, trying to get a glimpse of Simon.

When everything was said and done, I finally had time to look back at the seven years’ worth of fights and sneers and stares. And fuck, I don’t know how I missed it. How the tip of Baz’s ears went a little red when he saw Simon staring at him at breakfast, before quickly hiding it with a sneer. How he only flirted with Agatha when Simon was around. How he looked hurt when we took Simon back with us for Christmas (only for him to come back running.) How the mad glint in his eye for Simon was love, not hate.

I put a hand on my heart and gasp dramatically.

“Crowley, Baz, you’re…you’re wearing jeans!”

From the couch I hear Simon groan and I burst out laughing. Baz here is trying hard not to, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Hello to you too, Bunce,” he says, smirking. I gesture him in and close the door behind him. By now, Simon has turned off the tv and is staring at Baz like a love-struck teenager.

Crowley, how in the world did I not see this before?

 

SIMON

I should have known telling Penny everything was a mistake.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” She had said, when I had finally started speaking again.

It took me awhile, trying to come in terms with everything that happened. I still haven’t, but the first few weeks were the worst. I avoided everybody, just clung to Baz and buried my head in his neck. And he let me.

  
When the term started (a week later than it was due to), and Baz had to go, only then I tried talking to Penny.

“When did I have the time?” I mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

  
“Tell me everything now, then, Si. And remember, no secrets.” As if I could forget that.

And I did tell her everything, unfortunately. Well, it was not my fault! Words were just flowing out of my mouth, which usually never happens. (Baz would’ve been so proud.) Talking about it helped me forget about… everything, momentarily. It was a pleasant distraction, thinking about kissing Baz, holding him in my arms…

Anyways.

Baz is here, looking gorgeous in a black shirt and those bloody jeans which make his legs look infinitely long. I look down at my own attire in shame, groaning quietly.  
Wait a second. I look at Baz again, and Oh My God, his hair. He has not gelled them back. He remembered. 

It was one of those infinitely soft days, the last time we met before his exams. He took me to the park and kept calling me Simon. I had my head on his lap and his hands were in my hair and we were both quiet.  
"I wish you'd stop doing that," I had said.  
"Doing what?" His hand stilled in my hair.  
"You know, slicking your hair back. 'S better when it's framing your face," I said, feeling sleepy.  
"Oh." He began stroking my head again. I smiled. "Alright," I heard him saying before drifting off to sleep. I was thinking I had imagined him saying that, but he did. 

I know I am staring, but I don't care.

God, I missed him.

BAZ

  
Snow looks staggeringly beautiful in these ridiculous clothes. Or maybe it is just the effect of seeing him after two weeks. Bloody exams.  
He is wearing a yellow graphic t-shirt that doesn't make sense and jeans that are a tad bit tight. (One of the Bunce children's, definitely.)

"Hey," he says, blushing like a schoolgirl. I feel heat rise up to my own cheeks. What am I, a 13 year old girl on her first date?  
"Hello, Simon," I say, and kiss him lightly on the lips. His eyes widen and his cheeks color a beautiful shade of red which makes his moles look fucking _illegal_. I smirk, pleased with myself.

"Oh, get out of here, you two. I hate PDA," I register Bunce saying. Snow giggles and grabs my hand and we head for the door. 

"Later, Bunce," I say before stepping out but she stops us.  
"Wait! Baz, you better get him back by 10, or mom would kill me. And don't get drunk. Simon, don't let him get you drunk, alright?"

"Okay, mum," he says laughing and drags me out of the house. Aleister Crowley, I have not seen Snow this happy in forever. He looks so... so alive. Without the presence of his endless magic, threatening to devour the world. 

  
Dating Simon Snow has been very calm, to say in the least. It's mostly holding hands and warm embraces and sitting in silence, curled into each other. (Not that we get many opportunities to do so.) Sometimes I feel him slipping away, lost in nightmares with open eyes. His eyes would tear up, taking me by surprise, and he would just hold my arm tighter and hide his face in my chest.

I don't know what to say to him on such days. I'd just run my hand into his curls and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. "It is alright. I'm here, you are here, we are okay." I don't think he minds.

"So, where are we going?" he asks, startling me out of my train of thought.

 

SIMON

"Ah, Snow, it is a surprise." he says, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Someone's been plotting, I think. 

We sit in his Jaguar, talking comfortably. Conversation with Baz is difficult, sometimes. We've not really talked much because of my reluctance to talk. I sometimes wish he would pick a fight with me, just so there would be something to say, something to do. 

I ask him about his exams and how is life back at Watford, but he quickly changes the topic. I wish he would stop doing that, like I am some delicate doll who would break the moment you talk to me about Magick. Yes, it does hurt, but all this tip-toeing Penny and Baz do around me, it is annoying.

Not today, I think. This is a conversation for another day.

 

He stops the car in front of an old looking building and turns to face me, grinning like a madman. (An extremely handsome madman.)

  
"Snow."  
"Simon."  
"What?"  
"You called me Simon before."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did."

Baz groans and slaps his hand on his forehead. I stifle a laugh. 

 

BAZ

Trust this imbecile to ruin everything by acting like an adorable puppy. 

"I am trying to say something here, Simon. You ruined it all." 

  
Simon perks up at the mention of his name, grinning. Looking stunning.  
"I'll be quiet, I promise."  
"Let's start again, shall we?" I say, raising my eyebrow in question. He nods, and I take a deep breath before beginning.

"Snow."

"Si- Baz." he says, still grinning. (This boy will be the death of me.)

"I think it's time..." I say, taking his hand me mine. His breath hitches. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

  
"F-for what?"  
"I think it's time we ended this once and for all, Simon."  
"Ended what?" Simon looks extremely nervous, like he is expecting me to propose to him. (Which I haven't thought excessively about in the past 5 months. Not. At. All.)

"Baz vs Simon, love." 

"Wait, what?" He says, looking shocked. I notice that he hasn't snatched his hand away from mine. He trusts me. Simon Snow has started to trust me. I am living a charmed life.

"Simon Snow," I say dramatically, "we are finally going to find out which one of us is the better fighter." 

"We are going to end Baz vs Simon... in a paintball fight."

For a dangerous second, the world seems to stop. Simon is looking at me, wide eyed. I am looking at him, expectant. 

Then he burst out laughing.

It is a glorious sight, watching Simon laugh. His head tipped back, one hand on his stomach. Eyes glistening, cheeks flushed with unbridled joy. I can barely contain my own smile. 

SIMON

  
A paintball fight. A fucking paintball fight.  
I want to punch him for giving me a scare and kiss him for being so cute.  
A paintball fight. Crowley.

BAZ 

"Baz. Oh God, Baz, come here." he says, still laughing, and kisses me.

"What the fuck, Snow." I say, but there is no real bite to it. Merlin and Morgana, I think I am losing my touch.

"A paintball fight? Seriously?"

"Yes, Snow. Never heard of it, have you?" 

I have, Baz. But-" he starts laughing again. Now I am starting to get annoyed. 

Snow must've caught on, and takes a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"Okay, Baz." He says, stepping closer. Let us end this once and for all." 

I smirk. This is going to be extremely fun.

 

**************

 

SIMON 

 

We are in the car, going to the restaurant. The tension in the air is palpable. Well, at least I think so. Baz, on the other hand, has not caught on, I think. He is grinning, humming along a trashy pop song. (I would've made fun of him for knowing the lyrics, but I am too angry.) 

"You cheated," I grumble. 

"What? What did you say?" 

I look at him. He is still grinning like crazy, eyes on the road. 

"I said, you cheated," trying to sound furious. 

"How dare you accuse me of cheating, Snow!" he exclaims, gasping. I roll my eyes. He loves being dramatic, I have come to realize. 

"You cheated, and you know it. It's not fair. I was clearly beating your arse, and you knew you were going to lose, so you fucking cheated." I say. 

"And exactly how did I cheat, Simon?" he asks, smirking.

Fuck him. 

 

BAZ 

 

"And exactly how did I cheat, Simon?" I ask, grinning.  
I can't stop grinning. It is stupid and so unlike me, but I cannot bring myself to care right now, when Simon is blushing like that. 

"I...ah, you-you know." 

"No I don't. Please enlighten me."

He shoots me a murderous look, and I have to bite my lip from laughing. 

"Fine." 

I slow down, and stop the car on the side of the road. 

"Youknowwhatyoudidyoustoppedsuddenlyandlookedatmeintheeyeand-" 

This time I can't stop from laughing. 

 

SIMON

 

Baz is laughing. That tosser. 

"Snow, I couldn't understand a thing you said," he says, still laughing.

I glare at him, take a deep breath. 

"I said," I tell him through gritted teeth, "you suddenly lowered your paintball gun and walked towards me in fucking slow motion and looked at me in the eye and then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "you look quite sexy covered in paint, Simon" and I lost my min-concentration and you won. This is cheating." I am not looking at him because my cheeks are burning. 

"So now calling your boyfriend sexy is cheating?"

Crowley. _Boyfriend._ What is he trying to do to me? My face feels so hot, I think I might catch fire.

"It is," I murmur.

"What?" 

"For fuck's sake Baz, you have vampire hearing," I say, and he laughs. 

 

BAZ

"Simon."  
"Hmm." He is not looking at me, arms crossed and pouting like a 4 year old. He looks so adorable when he is angry.

"Look at me."  
"No."  
"Please?" I wince. It is physically painful saying please. 

He looks up, right in the eye. "What." 

I take his hands in my own. I have already done a lot of cliched things today, might as well make the most of it. Who knows when another opportunity will come. 

SIMON

Baz takes my hands in his. His eyes are twinkling (looking almost black in the darkness), a small smile on his lips. I have never seen him look so... young. So carefree. Just like a regular 18 year old boy. A rude, posh, gorgeous boy, but just a boy nonetheless. 

"I." He kisses my forehead.  
"Am." He kisses the mole on my left eye.  
"Sorry." He finally kisses me, soundly, and pulls away. 

 

BAZ 

"Apology accepted, you twat," Simon says, and pulls me in by my collar. 

His hands are in my hair and mine and around his waist. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and I slip my hand under his stupid t-shirt. He gasps at my cold touch and I feel him smile into the kiss.  
Kissing Simon always takes me back to our the forest, where we first kissed, because even without the fire, I feel like I am burning. His mouth is always hot, his touch is always setting my body ablaze. (I guess it is true when Simon says it is always fire with me.)

He pulls back, touching my forehead with his.  
"We should do this again," he says, still breathing heavily.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Kissing, or-"

"No, you idiot. This paintball fight thing. You know, since you like seeing me covered in paint." 

I shove his shoulder and he giggles prettily. 

"Baz." 

"Now what, Snow." 

"I am famished," he says, grinning. 

"When are you not?" I say and start the car. He laughs and gives me a quick peck on the cheeks, hand on my mine.

Maybe sometimes being sappy isn't half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I don't know shit about paintball fights, so I decided to skip that part. Also, I know there are too many dialogues, but I really enjoy writing dialogues, so that's that.


End file.
